<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doused by LazurePoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125338">Doused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet'>LazurePoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Multi, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that gets to fuck Cinder is life...among other things. </p><p>Short fics where Cinder is used, degraded and in general treated as she deserves. If you want to see Cinder brought low, you've come to the right place. </p><p>All characters are portrayed as at or over the age of consent. </p><p>Read the tags and the archive warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Cinder Fall, Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Everyone, Cinder Fall/Lie Ren, Cinder Fall/Nora Valkyrie, Cinder Fall/Original Character(s), Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Weiss Schnee, Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long, Creatures of Grimm/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cinder/OCs - Watersports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a fitting end for Cinder Fall in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Murdering, manipulating and maneuvering her way to the top of the tower that represented power, only to fall so low and so hard. Even if she could return to that peak, start again, she’d never make it as far or high again. Having gone too close to the sun once, pushed the massive boulder up the hill only for it to start falling down once again. </p><p> </p><p>She, who harnessed flame as a manifestation of her power and will, now doused and waterlogged, never to ignite again.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not exactly water in this case. </p><p> </p><p>Cinder’s amber eyes opened as the sound of the door opened, narrowing slightly, she came to a kneel on the white tiled floor, her naked body shivering at the cool air in the room. As she came full up, the chain around the collar on her neck pulled taught, never able to stand, only to kneel and prostrate herself from now on. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened revealing a team of Huntsmen enter, all talking with each other jovially and excitedly, all already at their pants. </p><p> </p><p>Their leader was a woman, short, supple with dark skin and silver hair, she was laughing as she stood in front of her. Cinder didn’t listen to what they had to say, it was all the same nonsense, nothing that helped her out of this predicament. It only served to make sure she knew she was without allies or abilities to escape this new prison she was in.</p><p> </p><p>The leader turned to her, flipping her skirt up and pulling her panties down, revealing her bare muff to Cinder’s gaze. Knowing what came next, Cinder leaned forward as much as she could, opening her mouth and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>It started with a trickle, then became a flood as hot, rancid piss left the Huntsmen’s urethra and filled Cinder’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Barely able to adjust to the taste, Cinder forced herself to swallow the light yellow liquid, gratefully that the leader of the team kept hydrated, it was easier to imagine it as hot water and not actual piss. Some of the Huntsmen would intentionally not drink enough water just to make the experience that more unbearable. After all, many had lost their friends to her actions at Beacon, this was just payback. </p><p> </p><p>If this was mercy, Cinder wondered whether death would have been prefereable. </p><p> </p><p>As she drank from the leader, the Hunter above her smiled, “Wow, you must be thirsty, huh? Never seen you drink it down so fast!”</p><p> </p><p>Cinder felt a flush of humiliation cross her face along with...something else to cause it. </p><p>Swallowing it all down until the flow became a trickle, Cinder waited, the leader smiled and lowered her pussy to the captive’s lips. Her now-trained tongue searching and cleaning out the Team Leader of all bits of piss and a hint of arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, the Leader pulled her panties up, “Thanks a lot, Cinder! You’re always so cute when you’re drinking my piss, I wonder if you’re starting to like it?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a taunt, and yet even as it was spoken, Cinder’s blush increased. </p><p> </p><p>It was two fold; she was starting to revel in the humiliation dished out to her, it in both verbal degradation and the act of tasting and swallowing piss was starting to become ingrained in her. Secondly, any praise or form of communication that wasn’t inherently derogatory made her feel some sense of pride in gulping down streams of piss. It made her feel...almost content with her lot in life. </p><p> </p><p>As she digested this information, the other members of the team lined up, all pulling down their pants or pulling their skirts up to either shower Cinder in piss or force her to drink it down by the gallon. </p><p> </p><p>Cinder licked her lips at the thought. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cinder/Male OCs - Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Thrust.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thrust.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> THRUST. </em>An eruption of virile spunk flooded Cinder’s womb, the Hunter’s moan conicided with her own. In part because of the shock of the sensation, in part for her own enjoyment of it. </p><p> </p><p>The Huntsman behind her let himself go, letting the whole amount of his release fill her before pulling out, slapping her pale ass.</p><p> </p><p>Cinder was laid on the ground on all fours, her collar chained to the floor to make sure she didn’t leave the area, not that she wanted to at this point. Even so early in the day, she was already cum drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” The drained Huntsman asked, getting one last grope at her breasts. Panting, he remarked at the soft, dangling orbs. “I’ll have to get a titjob from you tomorrow. See ya, bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>The derogatory comment and manhandling would have made Cinder livid not a week before, now though, she just accepted it, her pussy still leaking and her cheeks flushed. Taking a look behind her, she suppressed a shiver at the line waiting to use her. Most were men, but a few women were there too, some with strapons, some with hidden organs, and others who just wanted use of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Two Huntsmen approached, both with eager expressions and eager lengths out in the air. Chewing her lip, Cinder shook her ass at them eagerly, long past the vestige of pride and fully encompassed by her lust, she was eager for more cocks to fill her holes. </p><p> </p><p>Both men were eager too, one settling behind her, the other in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’re well used back here,” The one behind said, taking up disinfection wipes that lay beside her. “Better not catch anything from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cinder doubted it, with her role as stress-relief for the students and staff, she was constantly tested, checked and cleaned to make sure none of the students caught anything. Besides, Auras as they were, it was unlikely to pass, especially with hers going all into recovering from the daily fuckings she got. </p><p> </p><p>Once cleaned, the Huntsmen behind her slipped inside. Cinder moaned as she was filled, her partner in this case also groaning as his cock filled her to the stop. He took his time and allowed her to adjust before pulling back and thrusting into her again. Soon building a fast-paced and powerful rhythm that hit Cinder at her deepest depths. </p><p> </p><p>Moaning wantonly, she was grabbed by her sweat-soaked hair and pulled towards the other Huntsman, who’s length bobbed impatiently for her attention. Lacking the gentility and patience of his friend, the second Huntsman thrust his length against her open mouth even as he jerked her head forward.</p><p> </p><p>His length easily penetrated into her throat, provoking a gag response and flooding his length in saliva to lubricate it as he started to facefuck her. Coughing at first, Cinder adjusted and barely made any sounds as she was fucked against both ends. Her eyes closed as her face kept meeting the rough hairs of his pelvis. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the familiar pattern of getting fucked like a whore and the rise and fall of pleasure took over Cinder’s senses again. Any thoughts of vengeance and conquest lost as she submitted to the same, pleasurable rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thrust. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thrust. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thrust… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cinder/Beowolf - Bestiality/Impregnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck off me you-oof!” The woman in red screamed, her dress cut and stained to hell, while the large beast on top of her sniffed and inspected her. </p><p> </p><p>This was one of Tyrian’s tricks, only had such sway with the grim as Cinder. Probably explained why he smelled like them in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>On top of Cinder was a Beowolf, sniffing at her curiously and keeping her arms pinned. While the creature was simple and instinctual, it <em> had </em> to know she was no threat. </p><p> </p><p>“I serve Cinder, you stupid beast!” She cried. “Now let me go and-unf!”</p><p> </p><p>The Beowolf had responded by snaking out its tongue and plundering Cinder’s mouth. The hot wet organ coated all of her mouth with it’s taste, even forcing her to gag when it’s tongue poked down her throat, intent on tasting every part of her mouth. Too surprised to be immediately angry, the half-Maiden was caught off-guard further when the length of the beast pressed against her belly. Eyes widening in fear, Cinder jerked, trying to access her powers and fight back against the creature on top of her, but she couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The Beowolf snarled and put it’s mouth around her neck, Cinder stopped cold. Even with her Aura and Maiden powers, it wouldn’t take much for the Grimm to break through and kill her for real. Even filled with arrogance and pride as she was, she knew better than to fight back at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Pleased at it’s mate cessation, the Grimm moved it’s lower body, aligning with Cinder’s own sexual entrance. Afraid, Cinder did her best to try and move her hips and pelvis to throw the beast off, but it was all for not. </p><p> </p><p>With a growl, the Beowolf threatened her throat again and Cinder went still. Looking downward, she caught sight of the large red head of the creature’s organ before it thrust against her. The first few times struck the apex of her thighs with force enough to bruise, but the third thrust found her hole.</p><p> </p><p>With a strangled and pained gasp, Cinder was claimed by the Beowolf on top of her. It’s cock was thick as it was long, more than enough to thoroughly plunder Cinder, and ruin any other length for her once-tight pussy. </p><p> </p><p>The shock was such that Cinder was struck silent for the first of several thrusts, limply being jostled by the force of the Grimm’s thrusts. But then she was struck particularly deep and howled with the beast as she was brought back to the moment. </p><p> </p><p>The Beowolf was primal and hungry, and was thoroughly indulging in Cinder’s body. It released her throat, only to claim her mouth again with its tongue. Weakly, she tried to fight the powerful organ with her own tongue, but only seemed to inspire it’s domination of her. Growling, it increased it’s devastating thrusts and wrapping it’s longer tongue around her own, effectively dominating her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Cinder continually thought of fighting back, but continued to feel unable to do so. The slimy tongue dominating her mouth and throat made her fight to breathe, let along stay conscious, the thrusts created powerful, and to her shame, pleasurable sensations that threatened her coordination and focus. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving her mouth, the Beowolf’s tongue licked down her cheek, down her neck to her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Cinder squealed when the Grimm’s powerful limbs lifted her up and cradled her form as it tasted in her breasts while still thrusting inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>Dazed and overstimulated, Cinder didn’t have time to feel ashamed by her orgasm when it came. Merely pliant and boneless as the Beowolf’s knot enlarged and filled her canal. The cock enlarging and stretching Cinder’s already-worn pussy beyond its natural limits. </p><p> </p><p>As Cinder’s breath and body calmed down, the Grimm set her down on the ground, laying down on her as it’s knot slowly deflated. </p><p> </p><p>Far too weak and abused to consider killing the Grimm now, Cinder fell unconsciously, thoroughly claimed and owned by her new Master. </p><p> </p><p>From the shadows, Salem smiled, pleased to see her new Grimm worked as expected. She couldn’t wait to see Cinder’s belly swell in the coming months, creating a Grim enhanced by the Fall Maiden powers. Occasionally useful as an agent, Cinder would find more use as a broodmare to her new pet. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cinder/Amber, Cinder/RWBY + JNPR - Pet Play/Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Amber smiled as she made her way through Beacon’s campus. Her second home in a manner, she always enjoyed visiting between missions. Seeing all the students new and old getting up to adventures and building relationships that always brought a smile to her face, especially after training missions as the Fall Maiden. It was a sense of Nostalgia she didn’t want to forget, especially not with the way she liked to give back. </p><p> </p><p>One of the things Amber had to deal with early on in her career was an ambush by three rogues after her Maiden powers, expected, and nearly successful if not for the sudden appearance of Qrow coming to her aid. She’d made it out with her life, and while two of the perpetrators were dealing with their own unique punishments, Amber got the pick of the litter at her special request. </p><p> </p><p>Which was why one Cinder Fall was standing next to her, brown leather collar around her neck with her emblem on it’s center, a little tag reading <em> Cindy </em> for her pet. </p><p> </p><p>Gentle by nature, Amber wasn’t one with a sadistic streak, but having fought Cinder, and indeed interrogating her afterwards, she knew what she did to the other woman was justified. The sheer lust for power in her eyes and complete lack of empathy in them was as cold and ruthless as they got. </p><p> </p><p>So, what better way to reform the woman who was likely only going to destory and murder everything not her own, then by forcing her to give back to the community. Beacon was her latest stop, but she’d already taken Cindy through Vale itself. Offering her up to anyone with enough Lien to let them have their way with her pet. </p><p> </p><p>The Collar around her neck was infused with dust attuned to Amber’s Maiden powers, allowing to bring enough cold to freeze the woman or enough heat to make her whimper, she really had no choice. </p><p> </p><p>While Cindy should be on her hands and knees like the proper pet she was, Amber allowed her to walk, partly so her Aura could heal her knees and palms, and partly because watching her in this state was so much more pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p>Cindy walked with a short gait, partly hunched over, and taking shallow steps. It made sense, Amber peaked behind her pet to see her naked and well-formed ass quiver, a large buttplug nestled between her pale cheeks, already recovered from the viscous banging from last night too! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Amber smiled at the memory, as a celebratory “Welcome Home!” party, she had been treated to a dinner and a show. While the food was about as good as Beacon got, the show was really good.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sitting at a table, Amber watched as Cindy was fucked by the new students at Beacon. While all her holes were used, she had ordered that all deposits of spunk were to be made in her pet’s ass. “Don’t want to stain the floor,” She said, but she had other motives.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Watching and barely resisting the urge to play with her moist pussy, Amber kept herself civil as she watched the two new teams have their way with her pet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sure, the new leader of JNPR wasn’t much to speak of, he had a decent length, but clearly had never been with a woman before. He did last a good ten minutes in Cinder before moving to deposit into her ass, blushing the whole time. Behind him, Pyrrha Nikos came up, her length was a lot bigger, and she fucked Cindy with a lot more focus and diligence, though she only fucked her ass, despite her leader just cumming there. But given the way she closed her eyes and the mouthed words she made, it was clear as to why. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Up next were the last two members of JNPR, Ren and Nora. As with everything in their relationship, they shared. While Ren indulged in Cinder’s mouth, Nora plundered her pussy with a savage aggressiveness only matched by her appetite. The pair worked well, between Ren’s shallow, almost gentle thrusts contrasting with Nora’s powerful and dominating ones.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When they filled her ass, they did it together, standing side by side as they filled her asshole with their cum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The other team, RWBY, worked like no other team that Amber had seen. While their leader plundered Cinder’s pussy with a vengeance, the others worked in tandem on Cinder’s body. The Faunus girl, Blake, hooked her legs on Cindy’s torso and was able to hang from her and use her chest to get herself off, while Yang held up both and plundered the mouth of the whore with powerful, savage thrusts. The other one of their group, Weiss, took some time trying several different methods and placements to find her place. While not static in position, she adapted to every avenue she could to get something from Cindy. Either using her armpit, her hand, her hair, or even sharing her pussy with her team leader, though with a big blush.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They all worked together to thoroughly use her slut efficiently, and Amber was more than happy. Especially in the way they lined up to empty in her ass, jerking each other openly before pushing themselves into her now-gaping asshole. When their business was done, the plug was in, and Cinder had several Huntsmen’s worth of spunk in her ass.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That same sea of cum was in Cinder’s ass right now, held in by the same plug, and the reason she was struggling to walk at the moment. At one point, Amber’s pet shot her a pitiful look, far removed from the mad, psychotic woman from before, in tandem with a grumble of her stomach, her Mistress smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Hungry? Wanna get the plug and cum out?” She asked. Cindy nodded reluctantly. Patting her pet’s head, Amber took a look at the sun, it was getting low, about time for dinner. “Alright, let’s get back to my room.”</p><p>Arriving at the modest quest quarters of the room, Amber made her way to the supply closet, digging around for something to use before procuring a bucket. Entering back in the main room, Cindy was bouncing between her feet, evidently uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Mistress A-Amber,” Cindy whimpered helplessly. “P-p...Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking victoriously, Amber produced the bucket, setting it on the ground. Far too desperate to be shamed, Cinder moved towards it, squatting over it and reaching for the plug.</p><p> </p><p>“Just spread your cheeks, Cindy, I’ll get the plug,” Doing so, Cindy spread her big, pale cheeks, revealing the rounded bulb of the plug. With practiced ease, Amber reached out and took a hold of it, gently, teasingly pulling it out until it slid loose, and a river of warm, day-old cum erupted from Cinder’s ass into the bucket below her. </p><p> </p><p>Moaning, Cindy squatted over the bucket groaning in relief as the sea of cum drained from her bowels and filled the bucket. Between the street action in Vale and her return banquet, Cindy must’ve had the cum of over thirty people in ass, small numbers for her usually, but the physical weight being kept must’ve been a burden to her. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the impressive volume of cum in her ass, the deluge soon became a trinkle, then drips. The sloppiest of the cum sticking to the rim and refusing to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Cindy almost fell over in relief, thankfully avoiding the bucket on her way down. Smiling, Amber knelt down next to her pet, brushing her short bangs aside, “Feeling better, Cindy?”</p><p> </p><p>Licking her lips, she nodded, “Y-yes, Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Amber brushed her hair, “Go and wash up, I’ll get your dinner ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Mistress,” She said, limping her way to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Amber was under no illusions that Cinder was broken, apparently docile and subservient, she was under no doubts that she was biding her time to strike. The collar kept her in check, and despite the sexually slavery and use, she wasn’t broken yet. But Amber, had a means to fix that. </p><p> </p><p>When Cindy emerged from her shower, she immediately went to her hands and knees. Unless ordered or suggested to, she wasn’t allowed to stand. So as she crawled her way from the bathroom to the kitchen, each rub of her wrinkled hole making her wince and fueling the eventual plan for revenge she had for her “Mistress” she found the hunger in her belly more urgent, having not eaten in a full day at least. She’d eat anything at this point.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at the kitchen however, Amber was there, and so was her dinner. </p><p> </p><p>A dog bowl with her name. Unusual, but no worse than the usual abuses and humiliations she endured. No, what was worse, was what was in. </p><p> </p><p>White, globby, and reeking misting in warmth, Cinder’s eyes widened. Her eyes spotting the bucket now turned on it’s side, and <em> empty.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She looked up to Amber, was she that cruel?</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner’s ready Cindy!” She said cheerfully, gesturing at the bowl. “I’m a little too tired to cook, but at least you got yourself a meal, huh? Fresh from the oven, even!”</p><p> </p><p>Cinder examined the bowl, smelling the rank mix of ejaculate warmed by her own bowels presented as her dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, looking up at Amber again, who hadn’t lost her smile, the secret and rare glint of sadism in her eyes. “I’m sure you’re hungry, right? Better dig in before it gets cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone was resolute and non-negotiable. She intended to break Cinder today, and despite her own wants and desires, Cinder knew she won.</p><p> </p><p>Hungry, tired and beyond any resemblance of pride, Cinder bowed her head, “T-thank you for the meal, Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>She shuffled forward, and with great reluctance lowered her head and <em> licked </em> up a mouthful of cum. It  was slimy, warm and salty, and yet she forced herself to swallow. Closing her eyes, she leaned down again and licked up another mouthful. </p><p> </p><p>And another.</p><p> </p><p>And another. </p><p> </p><p>At some point she heard the slick sound of Amber fingering herself to her degrading herself, she had no reason to be shamed, she won. She had tamed her and turned her from Cinder Fall, ruthless warrior, assassin and agent of Salem, to Cindy, the Bitch of the Fall Maiden. Proven now as she licked up mouthful after mouthful of cum that had sat in her ass for a full day. The peak of the mountain of her depravity and fall into submission. </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach calmed after half the bowl was gone, and sated when she finally licked up the last bits of cum from the bowl. Her hunger abated, though any sense of pride was lost. </p><p> </p><p>Amber stood up at that moment, having orgasmed about halfway through. She knelt in front of Cindy and looked into her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>After a hesitant moment, she lifted her hand and with a wave, the collar came loose, along with it all of Amber’s physical power over Cindy. And yet, she remained still, so beyond tamed and broken through degradation and sexual humiliation that she felt no reason or desire to fight her, to attack her. She didn’t have the will for it anymore, not after eating the cum she had been ordered to carry in her ass for over a day without a fight. She hadn’t even been threatened with the collar. </p><p> </p><p>Amber could see in Cindy the stillness and surrender in her eyes. No longer fiery with hate and sadism, now calm with serene submissiveness. </p><p> </p><p>“Wash your mouth then join me in bed, okay Cindy?” She said hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>Meeting her eyes, her slave responded, “Yes Mistress.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinder/G!P Emerald - Anal, Bondage, Impregnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Key Terms: Impregnation, Anal, Bondage, Girl With Penis Emerald</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this,” Came the voice of Emerald, her voice was a knife in Cinder’s ears. The sadistic tone of it made that clear. As was the cock pressing at the wrinkled hole of her ass. Cinder grunted into the gag in her mouth. Trying to look around even with the blindfold over her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her former underling was slow as her cock penetrated Cinder’s dry asshole. “Mmf!” She moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s okay,” Emerald whispered, her voice moist and warm in her ear. “You’re opening up for me so easily though. Oh! You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder couldn’t reply, couldn’t even lash out, her arms and legs bound, she was at the mercy of her former minion. Her cock was now half-way up her ass, hot and spreading her insides wide apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen! None of this was, one day they were as they should be. Cinder scheming for Beacon’s fall, the next she wakes up naked, blind, gagged and bound with only Emerald’s voice in her ear. She wasn’t sure what happened to Mercury, or what else Emerald had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried breaking free, many times, but she couldn’t access the Maiden powers or her own natural abilities. She was at the mercy of Emerald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder would have screamed if she could’ve as Emerald’s cock finally sheathed in her ass. She chuckled, “All the way in, doesn’t it feel just right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She murmured into the gag. “I’m glad you agree, because my cock is going to be in one of your holes from here on end. At least once a day, might need to give you daily buttfuckings to keep you nice and spread!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea sent shivers down Cinder’s spine, and unfortunately to Emerald’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she likes!” Emerald pulled her cock out so just the head remained, then thrust in again, Cinder groaning. “Good, because I intend to make use of you every second I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald’s patience and what counted as gentleness was gone now. She began to pound Cinder’s round ass like it was made for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes!” Emerald cried, “I’ve wanted this for so long! I thought of you as a mom at first, you know? Someone to take care of me, watch over me, give me a better chance in life! Turns out, you’re too hot to be my mom, so I started wanting you. Buuuut, it was clear that the only thing you’d fuck was your own reflection so I had to take desperate measures!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder moaned as each thrust of the cock in her ass hit her deeper and deeper, weakening her stamina, and, to her shock, making wetter. Each thrust weakened the anger and indignity of her position and increased her arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald’s thrusts grew more and more desperate, until she orgasmed in Cinder’s ass. At the feel of the warm spunk filling her ass, Cinder moaned as she endured her own orgasm, her cheeks going red. She had just cum from getting fucked and filled in her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald was pressed against her smooth back, she traced the tattoo of the dual heels with her warm, calloused fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best part though? I told Beacon all about your plans. Mercury got taken in, and they let me go on the condition I got to keep you incarcerated as your warden. I’ll make sure you can’t hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The information was mixed with Emerald removing her cock, making Cinder moan like the wanton whore she was becoming. Her ass squeezing on air as the cock left her, her cum oozing out of her like a slow river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder squeaked as she was flipped over onto her back, the blind fold removed, as was the gag. As light blinded her, she felt a tongue and lips on hers and completely dominate her mouth. She tried to weakly push back, but ended up twirling her tongue with hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Emerald pulled away, Cinder could only look up at her, bleary and exhausted, her ass oozing cum onto the table she was on. The look in Emerald’s red eyes wasn’t insane, but it was possessive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark-skinned girl slapped her cock on Cinder’s belly, it was as big as it felt as it sat on her, some of the cum still coating. She wiped it on Cinder’s belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how I’m going to keep you from hurting anyone else?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afraid, but still having sense of mind to know it, Cinder croaked, “H-how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald smiled, “I’m going to knock you up, and make sure you’re too busy with our children to do anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinder’s widened, and her pussy moistened even further. When Emerald inspected the wet folds, she smiled. “Glad you’re excited too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lined her cock up, and unlike with her ass, Emerald impaled her in one smooth, lubricated thrust, hammering into Cinder’s deepest depths and making her moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see you pregnant, you’re going to be such a pretty mother,” Emerald said with the same sadistic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her thrusts became faster and the first releases of their first child filled Cinder’s womb, something snapped in her. It wasn’t anger, shame or anything useful, it was resignation, acceptance and lust. Afterall, if her own love-struck minion could over power her, what chance did she have at taking out Beacon? Better to be the domestic housewife than a failure of a conqueror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, this was a better end for Cinder. Not as the Fall Maiden, but falling into her lusts and desires as her Mistress Wife filled her with child after child in the coming years. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>